


Mythic

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 30_kisses, Community: fanfic100, Community: femslash50, Community: joss100, F/F, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-01
Updated: 2006-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mythic love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mythic

**Author's Note:**

> **Fanfic100** prompt: Friends  
>  **Joss100** prompt: Myth  
>  **Femslash50** prompt: Friends  
>  **30_Kisses** prompt: Invincible; unrivaled/a kiss

I once thought that love like this was just a myth. I read stories in history class about Artemis and her female followers, but that was Ancient Greece, not modern day. They also told stories of women who killed their families because of love, and men who crossed oceans and survived terrible perils for love. All of these stories were mythic, epic, and totally impossible for me.

And then I met Buffy. She was a mythic figure herself, an invincible goddess strait out of the old epics. She was gorgeous, and powerful, and I was a mere follower. We were only friends, and I could be content with that.

But then, after one bad night, while I was bandaging her shoulder, she leaned over and kissed me. I once thought that kisses like that were just myths.


End file.
